How Did We Get From Saying I Love You
by TequilaKiss
Summary: [COMPLETE] [ONESHOT!] Two characters meet in Muggle London.


Title: **How Do We Get From Saying I Love You...**

Author: **TequilaKiss**

Disclaimer: Characters, mentioned places, belong to the wonderfuly talented **J.K Rowling**. The song **"How Did We Get From Saying I Love You..."** is by the greatest band ever,** Great Big Sea**.

Author's Note: I know song-fics aren't my "thing", so I apologize if you don't like this. But I absolutly **had** to write this out. I love this song, and the band! and I could just picture it in my mind. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know which ships I go for and you'll be able to guess that characters. Names aren't mentioned in this fic. Tell me who you think it is in a review, if you've any time:)

_"It was a cold day for September",_

_ was all I thought to say_

_ When I saw you on the street the other day_

I seen you on the street. We bumped into one another. A few oranges fell from your brown paper bag grocery bags. I picked it up and said, "It's a cold day for September."

_Something's changed between us,_

_ all the talk we made was small_

_ What do you say to someone when they've heard you say it all?_

_ It's an awkward conversation,_

_in a most peculiar way..._

We see eachother a few times a month at the Ministry. A small "Hello" or "Good morning" is all. Just small talk.

We used to talk all the time. Young, and in love. Seventh Year. All the Head duties made us inseperable. We had no choice but to stick with the other, or we'd both go down. By the end of the year, we knew ever touch, taste, smell, and sound of the other. Every memory, weakness and strength, fears, achievments, and favorites to everything.

Now. Now it's just awkard conversations, that can't even be counted as conversing with the other.

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'_

_to 'I'll see you around someday'_

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'_

_to 'I'll see you around someday'_

I ask myself that every day. How did we get to this point in our lifes. We started out hating eachother. Then we loved each other. Now, we seem to be stuck in between, and no one likes being caught in the middle.

_Seems like only days ago, we had so much to say_

_ We'd take it all for granted,_

_then it all gets thrown away_

We use to talk so much, all the time. We talked in the library, the Prefects Room, the Room of Requirement, the Great Hall, outside, in classes, in the corridors. Everywhere. Seems like we took our talking privilge for granted, now.

_'It calls for rain this afternoon', you finally replied_

_ There was a stuttering silence,_

_that I felt my mouth go dry_

You reply with a comment as short as mine.

"It's calling for rain this afternoon."

Silence. It's so thick you couldn't cut throught it with a knife. My mouth has gone dry. It was never like this before. No nervousness. Now thats all I feel when your near.

_So we'll talk about the weather,_

_cause there's not much else to say..._

So I guess we'll talk about the weather. We know everything else. Hell, even new things from the past year; we'd be able to guess those.

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'_

_to 'I'll see you around someday'_

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'_

_to 'I'll see you around someday'_

_Has all the ice been broken,_

_ all our surfaces been scratched?_

_ Have all our words been spoken,_

_have we finally met our match?_

Have we broke the ice with a "oh-so-charming" attempt at conversation? Have we even scratched the surface? I think all our wrods have been spoken. We said so much that last year at Hogwarts, we've nothing to use for now with out repeating ourselves. I think we've met our match. I think we met our match the day we met eachother, when we were eleven.

_It's an awkward conversation,  
in a most peculiar way..._

We both turn to leave. A nod to eachother signifies our good bye. I try not to run, I don't want to look cowardly. But awkward conversations with you are too much to handle. They shouldn't be awkward. Not at all...

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'_

_to 'I'll see you around someday' _

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'_

_to 'I'll see you around someday'_

_How did we get from saying 'I love you'__  
to 'I'll see you around someday'_

"_How did we get from saying "I love you" to "I'll see you around someday_"? I can't get that out of my head. That one question. Over and over again. How did we do that? How...

_How did we get from saying "I love you"_

_to "I'll see you around someday..._


End file.
